


zOMG Ficlets

by musicaldaydreamer



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Ghi, Snippet, zOMG spoilers, zomg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldaydreamer/pseuds/musicaldaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of zOMG-related oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labtech X stands by his security cameras and ponders life since the Gambino Incident.

He didn't see how they could be so casual.

 

He watched them every day over the cameras, wandering through the labs, going about their business. Didn't they know what they were _working_ for? A new world was in the making, a world of life and freedom, and they were entrusted with helping to create it. And yet they roamed about, perfectly ordinary, not giving a thought to the wonder they were working with. The idea almost made him sick, and not for the first time he clenched his gloved fist in anger. The fools! But he needed them. Without their help the infusion would never be successful, and the Prototype would be useless. The Prototype... the thought of it calmed him. Soon it would be complete. Soon his pathetic 'father' would see how futile it had been to dismiss him.

Looking back, he wondered how he hadn't seen it before he did. Hadn't seen it properly, anyway. The time before the Fission seemed curiously blurry. But it was all clear now. All those months exposed to the Ghi rift had done more than strengthen his lab. It had strengthened _him_ , to the point where he was more than convinced that his endeavour would be successful. He was certain of it. The power of life itself was flowing through his veins, and it was making him impatient. Those labtechs were so pathetic and slow. He turned his cameras to his precious Prototype, and smiled. He knew they would see the beauty of what they were working for in time. Everybody would. They wouldn't be able to help it.

 

But the wait was straining on his patience.


	2. it's been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze hasn't quite forgotten the days when the Animated roamed the land. And she hasn't quite adjusted, either.

Immortality had its uses.

That was what Blaze was thinking as she felt herself rematerializing. It had been so long since she'd died last- two years, maybe more- that she'd half forgotten what it felt like, barely a blip before coming back to herself. Sight returned next, and Blaze took in the gentle glow of the Null Chamber with her usual, slightly awestruck fondness. It never really stopped being amazing.   
Once she regained her sense of touch she summoned her rings, grinning as she felt the cool metal surround her fingers. It had been far too long, Blaze realized, since she'd worn them.

When she touched the crystal, she wasn't prepared for the sensation. It was cold and tingly in her chest, and when she found herself back in Bass'ken Lake by the old sawmill, she had to take a minute to reorient herself.  
Blaze had always found it weird how the crystals stayed even when the Animated disappeared. It had given her an odd feeling, and she'd kept away from them as other Gaians seemed to do. Now, though, she felt none of it, just relief.

"Dad! Jesse!" Blaze called as she ran to her door and pounded on it. "Dad!"  
The door swung open. "Blaze? What's-"  
"Dad," she interrupted. "The Animated are back."  
Marshall's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"  
"My vase just attacked me!" Blaze exclaimed. "Keep Jesse safe. Warn people!"  
"Sure, honey, but why are you smiling-"  
But Blaze was gone, running off toward Barton, and Marshall was almost sure he heard happy laughter coming from her direction.


End file.
